You're Under Arrest! Ghost of the past
by Cabriel
Summary: The men and women of the traffic department of bokuto presinct must catch a carnapping syndicate in the gunma area while Inspector Kinoshita faces her past
1. Prologue

You're Under Arrest!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YUA and its characters.  
  
You're Under Arrest!  
  
.  
  
Prologue  
  
.  
  
Mt. Myogi.  
  
1:00 am.  
  
The Myogi Raiders were the best street racers in Mt. Myogi, for they were unbeatable in every battle that they undertook. Each race made them stronger and their prowess was heard in the Gunma area.  
  
However, tonight was a tragedy.  
  
The members of the Raiders look in shock as their leader, Ikari Hibiki, was walking, almost staggering towards the group. His teammates rushed to his side as he immediately collapsed on the cool asphalt.  
  
Dazed and disoriented, Ikari was mumbling almost ranting.  
  
"My S13," he whispered as the rest of his team checked him for injuries. Seeing no physical injuries, the immediately called the hospital for help.  
  
"What happened?" one of his teammates asked.  
  
"The devil," Ikari ranted.  
  
"What?" his teammate asked.  
  
"The Devil took my car," Ikari suddenly lost consciousness.  
  
*  
  
Tokyo.  
  
1:30 am  
  
Assistant Inspector Kaoruko Kinoshita suddenly woke from her dream. Sitting up from her bed, she tried desperately to make sense of it.  
  
She hadn't dream THAT dream for years. Not since she was reassigned to headquarters after that horrible incident five years ago.  
  
And now, her dreams came back. Was it a warning? A premonition of some sort? Kinoshita sighed and looked at her desk clock.  
  
1: 33 am.  
  
How ironic. It was the exact same time when their mission failed. When she failed HIM. Opening her drawer, she took out a framed picture dated five years ago.  
  
It was taken just before their mission. She looked at the picture and smiled in reminisce.  
  
It was her, HIM and the car he patrolled with.  
  
It was them against time.  
  
. 


	2. The Past

You're Under Arrest!  
  
.  
  
Chapter I: The Past  
  
.  
  
Bokuto Station  
  
Day one, Monday 10:00 am  
  
Officer Miyuki Kobayakawa was preparing herself for her first patrol. Unfortunately, Officer Natsumi Tsugimoto was late again.  
  
Honestly, an entire war could break out but still it wouldn't wake the woman. Miyuki had just given up on her partner. But after all, she still is her friend.  
  
The traffic section's office door suddenly burst open, surprising every person within.  
  
"Sorry I'm Late!" Natsumi shouted as she ran towards the Chief's desk. Her head was down as he approached the desk, attacking with her excused the top of her head.  
  
Everyone stared in wonder as Natsumi continued with her excuses, once not pausing for a breath.  
  
"Ah... Natsumi-sempai," Saori Saga smiled at her meekly and smiled nervously. "The Chief is not in yet." Blinking in confusion, Natsumi looked at her for a moment and then raised her head.  
  
Only to find that the desk IS empty.  
  
"What?!" Natsumi cried incredulously. "You mean I used most of my best excuses and he's not here?!"  
  
"You can always use them next time," Aoi Futaba said from her workstation. "By the way, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What did you mean about that?" Natsumi asked. "I'm on temporary assignment here starting today. Didn't you tell them, Miyuki?" she asked as she faced her partner.  
  
"I didn't have the chance," Miyuki smiled. "You yourself appeared on our doorstep just last night. What's this about anyway?" Natsumi smirked and shrugged.  
  
"I don't exactly know," she admitted. "Headquarters sent us here for a mission yet to be briefed."  
  
"I wonder what it is?" Yoriko smiled mischievously. "Probably another mission."  
  
"It is," the Chief entered the office with a sullen look in his face. Assistant Inspector Kinoshita mirrored that look as she followed him inside. "Everyone, take a seat."  
  
*  
  
Bokuto Garage  
  
10:15 am  
  
"Are you sure this piece of junk goes here?" one of the men from the towing company asked. "This thing must be twenty years old!"  
  
"Assistant Inspector Kinoshita requested it," his partner sighed but smiled. "But looks can be deceiving."  
  
"How's that?" his partner, only smiled.  
  
*  
  
Traffic Division, Bokuto Station  
  
10:30 am  
  
"In the Gunma area, there are reports of car thefts occurring in each town. And all of them are highly dangerous," Kinoshita explained as she flipped the slides. "All of the cars were forced out of the road and then stolen from their owners."  
  
"What kinds of cars were stolen?" Miyuki asked.  
  
The chief took a piece of paper from a folder and read it.  
  
"Nissan Silvia S13, S14, 180, Skyline GT-R R33, R34, Honda Civic EG6, Mazda Rx7 FC, FD, Toyota MR2 SW-20 AE101 Levin, Mitsubishi Lancer Evo III, IV, V,..."  
  
"In short, all of the cars stolen were favorites of Street Racers," Kinoshita sighed. "And all of them were stolen in their respective mountain passes while either in a race of leisure."  
  
"That's dangerous!" Natsumi exclaimed. "Don't those racers have any respect for the law?"  
  
"Anyway, our objective is to infiltrate this certain circle and figure out who's been forcing these races out of the roads," the chief said. "The Gunma district have called us to help because most of the racers know the local police so their undercover work will be useless to them."  
  
"There will be two cars assigned to this mission," Kinoshita looked at Miyuki and nodded. "Will you ready your Fairlady for this mission?"  
  
"Why the Fairlady?" Aoi asked.  
  
"It looks more like a street racer than your S2000," Kinoshita answered. "I'll be the second driver. Natsumi will be with Miyuki. Ken, Aoi, Yoriko and Saori will assist in operations. That is all. Kobayakawa, a moment please."  
  
Blinking in confusion, Miyuki followed her.  
  
*  
  
Bokuto Garage  
  
11:00 am  
  
.  
  
"I have a request to make, Kobayakawa," Kaoruko said as she and Miyuki walked towards one of the garages.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Kaoruko paused as she looked into one of the open garages. Miyuki followed her gaze and saw a car covered in white cloth  
  
"Before that, there is something I want to tell you," Kaoruko sighed. "Have you ever heard of the "Ghost of Akina"?" Miyuki immediately froze.  
  
"G... g... ghost?" she trembled. Miyuki was always uncomfortable when it came to ghosts. Actually, uncomfortable was putting it mildly. Extremely mild. "W.. what of it?"  
  
"It was said that twenty years ago a great street racer in a white car raced the mountain passes in the Gunma area," Kaoruko's eyes glazed as she remembered the story from heart. "He was unbeatable, or so they say. It wasn't the fact that he was unbeatable that he was remembered but the style of his driving. Anyone who raced or rode with him can attest that his technique was... scary." Despite her fears, Miyuki listened.  
  
"One day, her raced with one of the most despicable racers that side of Japan. He cheats to win and most of his cheats were extremely dangerous. Needless to say, they raced and the outcome was... less than desirable."  
  
"What happened?" the sudden intrusion of the Chief's voice didn't break Kaoruko's concentration but made Miyuki turn her head. Beside their Chief were the rest of the traffic division, all hearing the story in awe and nervousness.  
  
"The cheat forced the racer out of the road, resulting in a terrible crash. They say that the cheat laughed and left the racer to die. But his spirit would not be calmed. When the cheat raced again, he saw the same car he had defeated.  
  
"At first he thought that the racer had survived and repainted his car black, or that it was another racer. But his style and the racer's were the same but with a slight difference. He was racing more aggressively.  
  
"The cheater raced the mysterious black car only to find it difficult to beat him. Then, the cheater resorted to his usual tricks. This time, the black car was ready. While attempting to hit the cheater, the black car swerved and the cheater missed, resulting in his own devastating crash.  
  
"The cheater survived but the fear had etched in his mind. The fear of the black car." Kaoruko walked towards the covered car and grasped the cloth. "Since then, when someone threatens the lives of the racers intentionally, the black car resurfaces and brings justice."  
  
"Did he?" Natsumi asked. "Did he resurface?"  
  
"There are times in the deep of the night that the racers see the black car and took it as a warning to race fair," Kaoruko looked at the people, her eyes were filled with fear and respect. "And to warn that evil doers will not be tolerated."  
  
"Begging your pardon, but what does this has to do with our investigation?" Aoi asked. But Kaoruko Kinoshita did not answer. Instead, she looked at them and cleared her throat.  
  
"Get back to work," she said in full authority. Everyone glumly left and only Natsumi, Ken, Aoi, Yoriko, Saori and the chief remained. Satisfied, Kaoruko looked at Miyuki with a serious expression in her features.  
  
"Officer Kobayakawa, can you grant me this small favor?" she asked. "I need you to heal an old friend of mine." With that, she pulled the cover and Miyuki blinked in confusion and admiration.  
  
Beneath the cover was a beaten AE 86 Panda Trueno.  
  
*  
  
Somewhere in Akina  
  
Day Two, Tuesday 4:00 am  
  
.  
  
Stifling a yawn, a young man walked, with the aid of his crutch, to wards his car. He had already loaded his delivery and went to fetch a paper cup of water. Sighing, he filled the cup almost to the brim and walked towards his car.  
  
Opening his door, he entered and carefully set the cup in the cup holder.  
  
Sighing again, he grabbed his amber necklace and closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to work now, Ruko-chan. I hope you're well," he opened his eyes and started his car.  
  
.  
  
TBC  
  
A/n: Guess what else I added inside this story. And there SHOULD be a section for YUA fics. 


	3. 86

You're Under Arrest! Ghost of the Past  
  
Chapter II:  
  
Hachi Roku  
  
.  
  
Bokuto Station Garage  
  
Day Two, Tuesday 8:00 am  
  
.  
  
Miyuki studied the dynamics of the Trueno and smiled almost in excitement. At first, the damage to the car made her wince. The driver's door was smashed, the windshield was broken, the tires were worn out and just enough of the body was starting to rust.  
  
She didn't know whether Assistant Inspector Kinoshita was crazy but when she opened the hood, Miyuki almost screamed in admiration and glee.  
  
In it was an AE 101 engine designed for street racing. Developed by the TRD (Toyota Racing Development) it could squeeze about 240 horsepower into the car. It may not be much for a drag race but it's perfect for circuit racing. But the Panda Trueno standing before Miyuki was NOT a circuit racer.  
  
To her, it looked like...  
  
"It's a downhill special," a voice of awe suddenly derailed her thoughts. Miyuki turned to find an amazed Mr. Honda walking towards the garage with his tools.  
  
"Good Morning! Honda-san," Miyuki smiled. "I'm sorry to call you for this but..."  
  
"No need for explanations," he smiled as he looked at the car. "It really looks beat up, doesn't it?"  
  
"You should see the engine," Miyuki replied enthusiastically. "It's not normal for something like that to be in the Trueno."  
  
"The original engine blew while tackling Akagi," Honda said as if stating a fact. Miyuki was surprised by this revelation.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"I helped install it," he smiled with pride, but being the man he it, he rarely shows it. "A friend of mine runs a shop in Akina and installed it in this car for a friend."  
  
"Are you sure it's the same car?" she asked.  
  
"It is," Kaoruko Kinoshita said as she entered the garage wearing overalls. "The driver of this car gave this to me as a parting gift, he said that he will never ride in it again," Kaoruko's voice was pained but she tried to control her emotions. Just seeing the car made her remember the past and the times of good cheer and the pain of losing a loved one.  
  
"It's the Ghost of Akina," Ken appeared and leaned on the doorframe. This time, Miyuki didn't flinch from the word "ghost". "The fastest in Akina. I heard stories that would make your skin crawl. When he gets ahead of you, you'll never catch up."  
  
"He's that good?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"Yes," Honda sighed as he opened the driver's door. But when he did, he was alarmed on what he saw. "There's blood on the seats." Miyuki and Ken gasped and suddenly backed away. Kaoruko's face was filled with regret and sorrow that Miyuki knew she knew how the blood got there.  
  
Kaoruko closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her, her hands were touching her sides. She couldn't tell them. Even if she could, the nightmares would return.  
  
"Four years ago, headquarters sent a squad of officers to the Gunma area to investigate a series of car thefts," Aoi said softly as she walked towards them, looking at Kaoruko warily. "Before I was assigned to the anti-rape division, I heard this story from headquarters.  
  
"It was the same as what's happening now. Only then, headquarters had a plan to stop them. But back then, they did not have a good driver to match these thieves for you see, they were all street racers."  
  
Everyone's eyes turned to look at the car as Aoi continued her story.  
  
"So they searched for the best. While interviewing the locals discretely, they found out that the fastest was an AE 86 Panda Trueno. At first, the officers laughed but one officer showed interest." Aoi looked as Kaoruko who till had her eyes closed. She was trying desperately to control her tears and Aoi knew that it was hard for her to deal with this.  
  
"She waited the whole night for the elusive 86. She waited for hours but it did not show and just as the sun was coming up, she decided to call it a night.  
  
"Then she heard it. A roar of an engine and the screeching of tire announced his arrival. She couldn't contain her excitement as the sounds grew louder. She really needed to know if this guy was as good as they said.  
  
"She was not disappointed," Aoi smiled.  
  
"As he entered the corner, it was like he was on a roller coaster for his drift was precise and smooth," Kaoruko sighed as she opened her eyes. "Such beauty in a drift cannot be copied and once you saw it, you will not forget it.  
  
"He was as fast as the wind and as he exited the corner, it seemed like he stopped for no one. That's when I decided that he was the one.  
  
"As he exited the corner, I caught a sign on the driver's door," Kaoruko smiled as she looked at the door. Honda opened it for everyone to see.  
  
And everyone was surprised.  
  
"Tenchi tofu shop?" they cried in unison. By that time, Yoriko and Natsumi joined them. "You have got to be kidding," Natsumi said.  
  
"I'm not," Kaoruko sighed. "Imagine the surprise I got when I went looking for him," she blushed as she traced her fingers on the outline of the car. "I was expecting a cocky man but instead..."  
  
"Go on," they all prodded.  
  
"He was the sweetest man I have ever met," she smiled softly. "Needless to say, I talked him into our plan and he agreed." Then her face darkened. "But even the best plans can get awry.  
  
"It was during the chase that we suffered dearly. We did not know that they were carrying firearms and took us by surprise. We had apprehended the first suspect when another showed up with a loaded shotgun. He aimed at me and fired, only, my friend was quicker.  
  
"He used his body to shield me from the blast but still some of the buckshot grazed my sides. I could feel the numbness on my sides as pain fled my senses. And then, darkness.  
  
"When I woke up, I was in the hospital," Kaoruko gripped the handle with all her might but found out that her strength had left her.  
  
"Badly injured, the Ghost drove down the mountain towards the nearest hospital just to save her," Aoi continued for her. "He insisted that they treat her first and threatened the doctors to comply. The doctors admitted her in and when they came back for him, he was gone."  
  
"Gone?" Miyuki asked almost scared. Aoi gave her a chilling nod.  
  
"The only thing he left was this car that I promised to take care of," Kaoruko sighed and looked at the rest solemnly. Suddenly, with all the air of professionalism, she looked at her team with a smile.  
  
"Let's get to work," she ordered and they obeyed, with a smile in their faces and excitement in their hearts. 


	4. Akina

Chapter III:  
  
Akina  
  
. Akina's Mountain pass  
  
Day Three, 4:00 am  
  
.  
  
Yurei Hayasa was terrified. It had been years since he had made his delivery run but he was still reluctant to do it.  
  
His reason: his leg couldn't stop hurting. But he knew he was making such a stupid excuse.  
  
It was a long time since he had driven and it was time to relearn everything.  
  
Yesterday he had spilled the entire contents of the paper cup while he drove. He wasn't even speeding it up. Today, he made it while dripping a few.  
  
Balance was the key, and he was trying to get his back.  
  
Shifting his car into gear, he set to achieve that he had lost.  
  
.  
  
Bokuto Station Garage  
  
10:00 am  
  
.  
  
Miyuki sighed as she sat on one of the stools as she admired her work. At last they were finished. It had been a painstaking task but they had somehow gotten through it.  
  
For posterity's sake, Miyuki covered the shop sign on the Trueno's door. Since they were going to it's home, they needed to be careful for someone might recognize the car. And now, all she has to do is test it.  
  
"It's beautiful," Kaoruko said as she entered the garage. She traced her finger on the cool metal and smiled like a girl opening a gift at Christmas.  
  
"I haven't tested it yet," Miyuki sighed. She didn't know how it would handle or how it would react to a driver's skill. "Inspector, can you drive this?"  
  
"I can but I can't bring out its full potential," Inspector Kinoshita sighed when she opened the passenger side door. Sitting on the car seat, she gazed blankly through the windshield as if she remembered her time inside the car.  
  
"Can you keep a secret, Officer Kobayakawa?" her voice was almost pensive and far different from what she was used to.  
  
"Of course," Miyuki's voice was just as soft as she entered the driver's side of the car. She knew that the Assistant Inspector didn't rarely shows this side of her personality. She never shows any kind of emotion that resembles passion. But beneath the cool exterior lies a passionate woman.  
  
"I fell for him, you know," Kaoruko sighed as she closed her eyes. "At the first time I saw him in his tofu shop I was immediately entranced. I don't know what witchcraft he used but I felt something in him I never felt from another. It took me only one day to realize that I like him.  
  
"A week to realize that I can't live without him."  
  
"It must have been painful to lose him," Miyuki said cautiously as she looked at the Assistant Inspector.  
  
"My pain goes deeper than that, Officer Kobayakawa," Kaoruko sighed and opened her eyes. Her hand toyed a chain around her neck and her eyes grew more pensive. Miyuki waited for her to continue. She couldn't push her forward otherwise she might fall in her own despair. These things take time and unlike Yoriko, Miyuki will take this subtly.  
  
"He asked me to marry him," Miyuki suddenly turned her head to face her, her own featured betrayed shock. Damn subtly, she needs info NOW! Immediately Miyuki's eyes went to her hand but it was bare. But when her eyes reached Kinoshita's neck, she saw her playing with a silver chain with... an engagement ring?  
  
"Did you answer him?' Miyuki asked softly.  
  
"Didn't have the time, but by then it was too late."  
  
"Why?" Miyuki could see the hurt and the pain in her eyes. It was hard for her to talk about this. But Kaoruko knew what she needed to talk about it before she faltered during the mission.  
  
"He asked me... one minute before the mission," and then, Kinoshita fell apart. All Miyuki could do was to comfort her.  
  
***  
  
Akina's Mountain Pass 10:00 pm  
  
"It's too peaceful," one racer said as he parked his car at the peak. "It was said that the Phantom rides on a peaceful night like this."  
  
"Do you believe in such myth?" another asked.  
  
"Myth or not, he's the best there is," the first one said as he looked at the road leading to the lake.  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it," the other said but the first had a look of shock that the other noticed.  
  
"You may have the chance," he said as a loud squealing of tires echoed through the night.  
  
Charging from the top of the mountain pass at top speed was a midnight black AE 86 Trueno.  
  
"The Phantom has returned," the driver said in awe as the car passed them.  
  
"Thing will get interesting," another driver said as he entered his Skyline GT-R R32. "The Ghost has become a Phantom."  
  
.  
  
A/n: Mission start next. And you'll know why he was called the Phantom. 


	5. hurdles

Chapter IV:

Hurdles

Day Four: Thursday

Lake Akina Hotel

10:00 am

"Aren't we a little conspicuous staying here at the hotel?" Miyuki asked as she, Natsumi and Kaoruko entered their rented room. "And the cars aren't exactly inconspicuous." True enough, when anyone noticed Miyuki's 'Lady' and Kaoruko's 86 it they would immediately guess that street racers are staying at the hotel.

"No racer comes this far to the peak," Kaoruko said as she set her bags down. "And mostly, they arrive at night."

"But will rumors spread?" Natsumi asked. But she could see the smile in Kaoruko's face.

"We left Yoriko back at headquarters so we are practically safe," she explained. "I know the people here and they won't say a thing."

"But will others recognize you?" Miyuki asked.

"Only as a racer," Kaoruko sighed as she looked at her comrades. "The story went that I was attacked while the thieves tried to steal my car. We'll stick to that story and please refrain from arresting speeders. It would ruin our cover."

"How good are the racers?" Natsumi asked.

"The local racers that called themselves Speedsuns are not that bad," Kaoruko smiled. "Although some are prideful at their teams and skills."

"And how do you fair?" Miyuki asked. Kaoruko was silent as she looked away.

"We would find out tonight," she said while unpacking.

Lake Akina Hotel (entrance lobby)

10:05 a.m.

Yurei limped towards the reception desk with a sad smile. He had botched the last few deliveries and was called by the management. He feared this day would come. He thought it would be as before. The finesse he had in controlling the car had vanished and he and his shop had paid the price. It was a vain attempt to regain what he had lost.

And he had almost lost it all.

"Yurei!" the manager called rather cheerfully. This did not bode well on Yurei's vision on being sacked. It was like he was being fattening up for Christmas.

"Hi," he waved disinterestedly.

"Why the long face? Ah, I see. You thought I would no longer use your shop as my source of tofu. Am I right?"

"Am I that transparent?" he asked. The manager laughed and shook his head.

"Just before I you saw me you had the poise and pride of a man facing a firing squad like it was a daily event. In any case, this morning's batch was not damaged. I see you're improving."

"With this bum leg, that's the best I could do," Yurei said.

"No," the manager smiled. "You see your leg as a limitation and as a burden. See it as a hurdle to jump over."

"In case you haven't noticed, I can't jump," Yurei frowned.

"You only won't make the attempt," the manager said sullenly and patted his shoulder. "You'll never be the boy you once were. Be the man you were destined to be." And with that, the manager left but before he entered his office behind the reception desk, she shouted back. "I'll call you later for my order."

Shaking his head, Yurei walked towards the parking lot. As he approached his dated dark green Sileighty, he noticed a couple of cars parked near the building. He blinked his eyes as he saw a white Hachi Roku was one of the cars. Immediately, he walked towards it as if he was drawn by an unseen force.

The car brought back memories. Memories of a life he once had. It was weird for him to stand in front of a car that looked like his own before the fateful day of his accident. But something felt... right. Looking at the car closely, he noticed familiar markings and even though much of it was rebuilt, it gave an aura he intimately knew.

"Can I help you?" a gentle voice asked. Yurei looked at the speaker and found a pretty woman who had black hair that she wore in a single braid. He felt the soul of a racer within her but also, from what he sensed in his first impression that she was not a street racer.

Yurei then looked at the car beside the 86 and smiled. The Fairlady was painted yellow and was obviously cared for. He then looked at the woman and immediately knew she was the owner.

"The streets are practically clear at about 9 o' clock," he said. Taking his handkerchief from his pocked, he pressed the Lady gently and watched the shock absorbers lean on his weight.

Smiling, Yurei pocketed his handkerchief and bowed at the lady.

"Good day," he greeted and limped towards his car stealing glances at the hotel and the 86.

He now had another hurdle to jump over.

Akina Hotel (parking lot)

10:10 am

Miyuki frowned as she watched the young man get into his Sileighty and drive away. At first she was appalled that he touched her Lady but he had a serene smile when he left that she hesitated.

It was like he knew why she was there. And by looking at her car, he knew that she was a racer. At least she posed as one.

"What is it, Miyuki?" Kaoruko asked as she came up behind her. While the mission was ongoing, they agreed to call each other by their first names.

"A man was looking at our cars and drove off," she said. "But it was like he was in memory lane when he looked at the 86." Kaoruko smiled as she looked at the 'Ghost'.

"He must be a racer then," she said. "What was he riding?"

"A dark green Sileighty," Miyuki said but frowned. There was something about him that bothered her. She felt that the man could do anything even with his limp.

"He limped," she said to the lieutenant. "It seemed to me he had an accident."

"Anyway, we need to get you to memorize the mountain path," Kaoruko said as she smiled. "And it would be harder to see at night."

"Are we going to try the course tonight?" Miyuki asked but Kaoruko only smiled.

Akina's Peak rest stop

9:00 pm

"Are you ready," Kaoruko asked Miyuki as they entered the 86. "Fundamentally, what I'm going to show you is different from the chases you're used to. Please bear with me for it's been a while." Miyuki made no comment as she prepared herself to watch what Kaoruko would do.

With a deep breath, Kaoruko started her run and immediately sped up. Miyuki was surprised what the old car could muster. At 240 hp, they accelerated to about 90kph and were nearing the first corner fast. Miyuki held on tight as Kaoruko hit the brake and downshifted causing the car to skid. With understeering, she controlled the car through the drift and cleared the corner. When the cleared it, Kaoruko floored the accelerator and sped.

Glancing at the speedometer, Miyuki was surprised to see the car going at 120kph so soon. She was so used in being behind the wheel that the fact that Kaoruko was drifting like there was no tomorrow. And that scared her.

She never knew that the Assistant Inspector could drive like that. In fact, she had total control of the car as if it was an extension of her body.

Three more corners later, Kaoruko began to slow down. Miyuki could see the strain the driving had on her. Taking a deep breath, Kaoruko smiled as she leaned on her seat.

"I forgot about the adrenaline," she confessed. Miyuki was about to ask her a question when a roar of an engine disrupted her thoughts. Suddenly, after a flash of light, a dark blur passed them. Looking at the speeding car, she immediately identified it as an 180sx by its taillights. But when she looked at Kaoruko, she looked in horror.

"He's too fast," she said as she sped to catch up. At a long right-hander, the car they chased began to enter the corner from the outside. "Is he crazy? After this easy right comes a hairpin left. He won't make it!" Miyuki was terrified and expected an accident. The car began to drift towards the right, confirming their fears.

But what came next surprised them.

Miyuki heard the car release the accelerator and suddenly turned left, angling the car for a left turn drift.

"Inertia drift?" Kaoruko said in disbelief. Miyuki couldn't believe it either. The car cleared the corner at an incredible speed that it seemed impossible.

And then, she caught a glance of the car. It was not a 180 as she first suspected but a Sileighty. And when the 86's headlights illuminated the section of the corner, she saw what color it was.

It was Dark Green.

It was the Dark Green Sileighty she saw earlier at the hotel.

A/n: Sorry, I forgot that this was about the mission start and the phantom. And sorry it took this long to update. Recognize the move?


End file.
